Casi beso
by Akai27
Summary: Ambos terminaron en el suelo, Akane debajo de él, con sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados, sus piernas se habían entrelazado en algún momento de la caída, al igual que sus brazos, pero nada de eso fue percibido por ninguno de los dos, lo único de lo que eran realmente conscientes era de la perfecta unión entre sus labios.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Casi beso**

Ranma caminaba ensimismado hacia la escuela Furinkan. Usualmente realizaba ese trayecto junto a Akane, pero esa mañana ella había salido temprano.

'_Seguro que para no encontrarse conmigo.'_ Pensó Ranma.

Luego de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no la culpaba. ¡Diablos! Ni él mismo sabía que haría exactamente cuando la tuviera frente a sí.

Su cabeza voló rápidamente a los hechos del día anterior, cuando el común caos se había desatado una vez más en el dojo Tendo.

La tarde era común en el dojo; Nabiki leía una revista de moda, mientras comía relajada unas galletas preparada por Kasumi y Nodoka, estas dos últimas conversaban amenamente sobre una receta de cocina al tiempo que elegían los ingredientes para preparar la cena.

Genma y Soun a mitad de un juego de shogi, se enzarzaban nuevamente en una discusión acerca de la fallida boda, Soun culpaba a Genma por la mala enseñanza que éste le había dado a su hijo, mientras que éste último le reclamaba por haber ocultado que tenía en su poder un barril de nannichuan.

Poco después apareció de improviso Ryoga en la entrada de la cocina de los Tendo, Kasumi lo recibió amablemente. Al rato estaba en el comedor junto a los demás conversando con él acerca de sus múltiples batallas juntos, recordando especialmente aquella en la que él tuvo que hacer frente a la terrible técnica del rugido del león.

Fue entonces cuando Soun decidió que Ryoga y él debían tener un leve encuentro para que probara cuán merecedor era del dojo y de Akane. El encuentro no se logró llevar a cabo gracias a la inesperada aparición de Kuno-sempai, éste atacó a Soun con su bokken, Soun esquivó por milímetros y el bokken terminó enterrado en la pared del dojo.

Cualquier replica de Kuno quedó acallada por la bicicleta de Shampoo que atravesó el muro acompañada de Ukyo. Ambas se lanzaron impetuosamente hacia él arrimándose una a cada brazo, exigiendo como siempre su lugar de prometida oficial. Él como siempre las observaba, medio asustado, medio cohibido, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, ya que Mousse lanzó una de sus famosas cadenas y la enredó a los pies del artista marcial, que irremediablemente cayó al suelo.

Él se liberó rápidamente de Mousse y se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Ryoga y Akane, no alcanzó a oír nada de lo que hablaban, debido a que su prometida le dejó enterrado de boca a la suela del dojo de un solo codazo en el estómago y él ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Se puso de pie al instante y sonrió autosuficiente demostrando que el golpe no le había dañado en lo más mínimo, pero la mini alegría se esfumó rápidamente cuando detrás de él apareció el gato gigante que como siempre andaba en busca de una joven muchacha para contraer matrimonio.

Fue a partir de ese momento en que se desató la locura total: Mikado y Asuza aparecidos de quién sabe dónde realizaban una de sus famosas piruetas en el centro del dojo, Ranma y Ukyo corrían de un lado a otro perseguidos por el gato, en un extremo del dojo Mariko y su grupo de animadoras realizaban felices una de sus rutinas, aunque no se sabía exactamente a quién apoyaban. Akane farfullaba maldiciones por lo alto cuando reapareció Kuno abrazándola apasionadamente ganándose al instante un golpe de parte de ésta que lo dejó inconsciente.

Alejada de todo pleito Kasumi tomaba relajadamente un baño.

Entremedio de toda la trifulca Ryoga estaba concentrado en su monólogo.

—Si le demuestro al señor Tendo que soy tan fuerte como Ranma hará que Akane se comprometa conmigo y entonces seremos felices, ¡lo haré!

Al terminar la frase alzó su mano derecha y ésta chocó casualmente contra el trasero de Ukyo.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué me tocas? —gritó la aludida.

—Lo siento, en realidad no quería —respondió Ryoga con timidez.

Ukyo no lo pensó y se lanzó a atacarlo con su espátula, pero Ryoga evadió el golpe y éste dio de lleno contra él que casualmente corría por ahí. La fuerza del golpe lo mandó a volar.

Akane observaba a todos los "no" invitados ocasionando desastres por todo el dojo.

—¡Cuidado, Akane!

Ella volteó a ver, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar. Él chocó contra ella y ambos salieron expulsados del dojo, atravesaron la pared y chocaron bruscamente contra un árbol.

—¡Oye! Eso me dolió —alegó Akane, que había quedado recostada sobre una gruesa rama del árbol.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, al momento del choque atinó por reflejo a afirmarse a una rama con sus piernas, para su mala suerte ésta se quebrajó levemente. Asustado abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Akane a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Mientras ella estaba semi sentada, él estaba cabeza abajo, la posición de ambos los dejaba con muy pocas probabilidades de movimiento.

Lo que más lo asustó fue que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rosarse.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, temerosos de realizar algún movimiento en falso. Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en ese momento, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Segundos después la rama a la que él se sostenía cedió, cayó y nuevamente arrastró a Akane en el trayecto. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, Akane debajo de él, con sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados, sus piernas se habían entrelazado en algún momento de la caída, al igual que sus brazos, que ahora rodeaban al dorso tanto de uno como del otro.

Pero nada de eso fue percibido por ninguno de los dos, lo único de lo que eran realmente conscientes era de la perfecta unión entre sus labios.

Ninguno cerró los ojos, ambos se miraban atónitos, pero ninguno hizo nada por separarse al instante, sólo se quedaron allí, en esa misma posición.

—¡Chica violenta soltar a mi airen!

El grito de Shampoo los alertó, ambos se separaron temerosos de haber sido descubiertos, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia el dojo vieron que todos seguían peleando y sólo Shampoo se acercaba a ellos con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

Se pusieron de pie lentamente, aún anonadados. Akane llevó su mano hacia su boca y con la yema de sus dedos acarició sus labios, como si aún sintiera el tibio contacto de Ranma sobre ellos, sus ojos fijos en los de él. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin más salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Shampoo se situó frente a él furiosa al verse ignorada. Él sólo atinaba a mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido Akane.

—¿Qué estar haciendo con chica violenta antes? Shampoo verlos muy muy cerca —farfulló molesta.

Ranma no respondió, ido como estaba no había escuchado nada de lo que la amazona decía. Shampoo más enojada aún lo golpeó con uno de sus bomboris, pero aún así no reaccionó. Shampoo siguió intentando llamar su atención, pero él seguía con la mirada perdida y la cabeza dando mil vueltas, sin ninguna idea clara excepto la permanente sensación de los suaves labios de Akane entrelazados a los suyos.

—Hey, Ranma —saludó Hiroshi tomando posición a un lado de Ranma.

El palmetazo poco delicado de su amigo en su espalda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tan concentrado estada en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a Furinkan.

Daisuke se posicionó al otro lado de Ranma y lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Vaya, Ranma, tienes muy mala cara, ¿qué sucedió, compañero? ¿Te desvelaste pensando en la bella Akane?

La alusión de su prometida lo hizo enrojecer al instante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó avergonzado—. Estuve entrenando hasta tarde, eso es todo.

Bueno... eso era más o menos verdad, Ranma había pasado toda la noche en el dojo sin poder dormir. Aunque intentó entrenar no pudo, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido con Akane.

El timbre sonó al mismo momento que Ranma ingresaba al aula. Buscó inmediatamente a Akane con la mirada, la encontró con su usual grupo de amigas conversando tranquila.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos enrojecieron, abrumados desviaron la vista.

—Tomen asiento, estudiantes —ordenó miss Hinako ingresando a la sala de clases en su versión adulta—. ¡Oh! Señor Saotome, que sorpresa verlo llegar puntual a clases. Lástima que haya dejado de ser un delincuente cuando ya está terminando la preparatoria.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, _'de algo que sirviera haberme pasado la noche despierto, por una vez logré llegar temprano a clases.'_ Pensó.

—Estudiantes, a continuación les diré quiénes aprobaron la clase y quiénes no —anunció Hinako—. Azuki, Mika...

Ranma no oyó nada más, concentrado se dedicó a mirar a Akane con mil preguntas dando vueltas por su cabeza. _'¿Cómo debo actuar ahora con ella? ¿Estará enojada por lo de anoche? ¿Tendré que disculparme? ¿Le habrá gustado?'_

Akane no estaba mucho mejor, había salido del dojo más temprano de lo habitual para no tener que hablar con Ranma, la noche anterior no había pegado ni un solo ojo dando vueltas en su cama recordando una y otra vez el beso. Había pensado en ir al dojo a descargarse entrenando, pero la posibilidad de encontrarse con Ranma le hizo desistir, así que simplemente tuvo que quedarse con todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos guardados.

Recién al llegar al aula e iniciar una banal conversación con sus amigas pudo tranquilizarse un poco, pero ese momento fue más efímero de lo que hubiese querido, ya que toda paz que pudiese haber sentido se esfumó en el instante en que apareció Ranma en la sala de clases. Su corazón había vuelto rápidamente al acelerado ritmo que tenía desde dicho beso.

Aún así y a pesar de su nerviosismo, Akane no podía evitar observar de reojo a Ranma a cada segundo. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y ambos volvieron a sonrojarse. Akane fue quien cortó el contacto visual, aturdida de las mil y un sensaciones que la abordaron con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta.

—Tendo, Akane —llamó miss Hinako, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Tendo, Akane —la aludida seguía perdida en algún recóndito lugar de su imaginación—. ¡A-K-A-N-E! —gritó finalmente Hinako. El desborde de energía la hizo volver a su cuerpo de niña.

Akane volteó a ver a la maestra con cara de desconcierto.

—¿Si? —consultó cautelosa. Inevitablemente volvió a mirar de reojo a Ranma.

—Hace más de cinco minutos que la estoy llamando —alegó—. Ahora deje de mirar al señor Saotome y ponga atención.

Ranma y Akane enrojecieron al instante y bajaron la mirada avergonzados. El resto de sus compañeros rió a carcajada de ellos.

—Tendo, Saotome, ambos están aprobados —informó.

El resto de la clase pasó sin más contratiempos, sólo terminó un poco antes puesto que _miss_ Hinako quería una paleta de chocolate.

* * *

Al toque del timbre Akane salió rápidamente de la sala, sólo Ranma notó su huida.

La chica llegó a la terraza y caminó hasta quedar afirmada a la baranda, a ella le gustaba ir a ese lugar cuando quería estar sola y pensar.

—¿Qué debo a hacer? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Si bien el beso había sido un accidente, ella había permanecido pegada a él, ¡prácticamente abrazándolo! No se movió, no lo golpeó, no lo llamó pervertido, ¡nada! ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora?

Casi lo podía imaginar burlándose de ella por caer ante el encanto Saotome.

—¡No! ¡No soportaría la vergüenza!

Se afirmó la cabeza intentando quitar la imagen que se recreaba en su mente, donde tanto Ranma como las otras prometidas se burlaban de ella.

Pero... y si él no se burlaba, ¿y si le había gustado tanto como a ella?

—¡No, imposible! Siempre ha dicho que soy una marimacho sin atractivo.

Los recuerdos de la batalla contra Saffron y en especial el momento en que despertó y vio a Ranma llorando al creerla muerta llegaron a su mente perturbándola aún más.

—Estoy confundida —concluyó finalmente.

* * *

Para cuando las clases del día terminaron Ranma se hallaba visiblemente irritado. Akane lo había evitado descaradamente durante todo el día, aunque él tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por hablar con ella, ¡pero eso no justificaba que ella lo ignorara!

'_¡Es ella quien debe buscarme!'_

Pero eso no sucedió, para colmo cuando él estaba esperando encontrársela al horario de salida de la escuela, Yuka se acercó a él para comunicarle que Akane iría junto a ellas a visitar la universidad de Tokyo.

Así, pateando toda piedra que se cruzó por su camino, llegó al dojo.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció sin mucho ánimo.

—Hola, hijo —saludó Nodoka, apareciendo frente a él con un paño de cocina en sus manos. Ella observó a Ranma y éste de inmediato se puso nervioso—. ¿Dónde está Akane-chan? ¿No viene contigo?

—No, fue a visitar la universidad.

—¡Oh, eso es grandioso! Akane-chan es una muchacha muy responsable.

—¿Por qué no la acompañaste, Ranma-kun? Es una buena oportunidad para que decidas que carrera seguir, espero que tú y mi pequeña vayan juntos a la universidad también.

Ranma no supo que responder así que simplemente se hizo el desentendido.

—Estoy cansado, me voy a mi habitación.

* * *

Akane y sus amigas pasaron toda la tarde en la universidad, visitaron el gimnasio y todo lo relacionado a la carrera de deportes.

Emprendieron la vuelta a casa pasado las seis de la tarde.

—Adiós, Akane, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Yuka.

—Adiós.

Se separaron en el cruce y Akane caminó por la calle del río, aquella que siempre recorría con Ranma.

Haber aceptado la invitación de sus amigas a la universidad había sido la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado, había logrado despejar un poco su mente y pasar un par de horas sin pensar.

Iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando chocó contra otro chico que venía en sentido contrario. Alzó la vista y sonrió al reconocer a su amigo.

—¡Ryoga-kun! ¿Qué tal, cómo estás?

—Ak-Akane-san —tartamudeó ante el sorpresivo encuentro—. Que suerte encontrarnos, ¿vas al dojo?

El rostro de Akane se compungió al instante, aún no quería volver. Miró a Ryoga y una magnífica idea le vino a la mente.

—En realidad estaba pensando en cenar por ahí, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—Lo-lo dices en serio —Ryoga olvidó hasta su nombre y quedó prendado en la sonrisa que Akane le dedicó.

'_Una cita con Akane-san... quizá este sea el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos.'_

—¡Vamos, conozco un lugar muy bueno!

* * *

—Padre —llamó Kasumi—. ¿No crees que Akane-chan ya ha tardado demasiado?

Soun asintió y observó seriamente a Ranma. El chico sintió la escrutadora mirada del patriarca y supo de inmediato qué significaba.

—¡No! —alegó exaltado—. No iré a buscarla, de seguro ya llegará.

Soun hizo aparecer su muy conocido rostro fantasmagórico que hizo a Ranma salir de la sala de un solo brinco en busca de Akane. Los demás sonrieron divertidos.

* * *

—Cuéntame, Ryoga-kun, ¿qué has hecho este último tiempo? Últimamente sólo te veo de paso por el dojo peleando con Ranma —comentó Akane al tiempo que tomaba los palillos para comer su ración de fideos.

Ryoga, sentado frente a ella con ambas manos en el regazo, juntaba valor para poder hablar sin titubeos.

—He estado entrenando en las montañas, ayer llegué acá, aún no sé cómo, intentaba retomar mi camino cuando nos encontramos —respondió aún sin mirarla.

—¿Y no has ido a visitar a Akari? —Akane sonrió ante el enrojecimiento de Ryoga.

—N-no.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que ella te gustaba. Es una buena chica.

Ryoga tomó un montón de aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

—Ak-Akane-san... verás yo... hay alguien más que... a mí... me... gusta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida Akane.

Ryoga alzó la mirada por primera vez, se levantó bruscamente de su silla y golpeó con ambas manos la mesada. Los demás comensales voltearon a verlos sorprendidos del arrebato.

—Akane-san yo... la chica que me gusta es...

—¿¡Ukyo!? —exclamó de repente Akane.

—¿Eh? —farfulló Ryoga aturdido, no entendiendo que tenía que ver Ukyo con él.

—¡Ahí va Ukyo! —Akane apuntó hacia la ventana.

Allí por la acera de en frente caminaba animadamente Ukyo con una bolsa de menesteres. Ryoga la observó y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando un sujeto se acercó a Ukyo para decirle algo al oído y ésta con su espátula lo envió al otro extremo de la acera.

Ryoga inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior en el dojo, cuando casualmente tocó un lugar íntimo de Ukyo, aunque por poco acabó decapitado por ello, no podía olvidar la sensación que el leve contacto le provocó.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó eufórica Akane—. Es Ukyo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —Ryoga simplemente la miraba con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

—Ukyo es la chica que te gusta —afirmó convencida Akane—. Lo sospeché desde aquella vez que estuvimos en la cueva de fantasmas. Es una pena por Akari, pero creo que Ukyo es mucho más adecuada para ti, hacen una linda pareja.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó él, ilusionado por la idea, pero inmediatamente se golpeó la cabeza por su propia estupidez.

'_¡Idiota! Se supone que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos y ahora ella cree que amo a Ukyo.'_

—¡No puede ser!

Frustrado por su mala suerte salió corriendo del local gritando incoherencias.

—Pobre, de seguro le dio vergüenza —comentó para sí Akane. Volvió su atención a su comida, sonriendo levemente por la actitud de Ryoga.

—Así que en una cita con el cerdo.

Akane no tenía que alzar la vista para saber quién era el dueño de esa voz, aún así se dispuso a mirarlo.

Ranma estaba visiblemente molesto, había buscado a Akane por varios parques y calles sin resultado y cuando pensaba volver al dojo con la idea de que ella ya debería estar allí la vio en aquel lugar de comida conversando relajada y feliz con Ryoga, estaba dispuesto a entrar y arruinar su cita pero Ryoga se fue de allí antes de que él pudiera enfrentarlo.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí? —preguntó Akane nerviosa, aún no se sentía preparada para hablar con él.

—Tío Soun me envió a buscarte —respondió él tajante.

Sin ser invitado, Ranma se sentó con ella, tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer la ración que Ryoga ni siquiera había tocado.

Akane siguió comiendo sin decir una sola palabra.

Ranma carraspeó para llamar su atención y comenzó a hablar:

—No es que me interese... pero, ¿qué hacías aquí con Ryoga?

—Me encontré con él camino al dojo y le pedí que me acompañara aquí a comer.

—Podrías haberlo invitado al dojo y cenar ahí, es lo que siempre haces —acotó receloso Ranma.

—Tenía mucha hambre —respondió Akane frunciendo el ceño. Sin entender a qué venía esa actitud hosca de él.

—Pues no tenías porqué pedirle a Ryoga que te acompañara —insistió él manteniendo su tono molesto.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi amigo, además tú mismo has dicho que no te interesa —Akane comenzaba a enojarse producto de la actitud injustificadamente antipática de Ranma.

—Y no me interesa —refunfuñó—. Lo decía por el pobre de Ryoga... tener que soportar tu compañía.

—¡Idiota! —gritó furiosa poniéndose de pie—. ¡Si crees que mi compañía es tan desagradable por qué no te vas!

—¡Lo haría encantado, pero tengo que llegar contigo a casa o tío Soun se desquitará conmigo!

—¡Te irás solo porque yo no pienso volver a casa contigo!

Furiosa como estaba tomó sus pertenencias y salió del lugar, Ranma la siguió al instante. Otro que los siguió fue el vendedor, pero los chicos ya iban bastante alejados del lugar.

—¿Y ahora quién pagará la comida? —se lamentó frustrado.

—Deja de seguirme —alegó Akane.

—Ya te dije que no lo hago por gusto, sólo quiero evitar problemas en casa.

Akane refunfuñaba internamente, a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible por no pensar en Ranma en todo el día, inevitablemente había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían entre ellos y quizá el pequeño accidente de la noche anterior los ayudaría a dar ese paso que secretamente deseaba dar con él.

'_¡Que ilusa! Ya debería saber que eso jamás sucederá, soy una boba.'_

Ranma también iba perdido en sus pensamientos, igualmente molesto aunque por razones diferentes.

'_Torpe, ¿por qué tuvo que salir con el cerdo de Ryoga?'_

Llegaron al dojo sumidos en sus pensamientos. Fue Ranma quien finalmente anunció su llegada.

Desde el salón oyó la voz de Nabiki solicitando alegre la presencia de ambos.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo —dijo Nabiki.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

Soun y Genma interrumpieron lanzándose ambos sobre Ranma para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho —expresó Genma.

—También yo —agregó Soun—. No sabes lo feliz que estamos, ¡por fin podremos unir las escuelas!

Ranma se los quitó bruscamente de encima.

—¿De qué diablos hablan?

—No les había comentado —comentó Nabiki dirigiéndose a Ranma y Akane—, ayer en la tarde recibí mi nueva cámara de video de último modelo.

Los aludidos la observaron sin entender a qué iba con eso. Nabiki sonrió de medio lado y continuó su relato.

—Ya saben que me gusta estrenar rápido mis nuevas adquisiciones así que decidí que el divertido complot de anoche era el momento perfecto —Ranma y Akane se tensaron de inmediato—. Lamentablemente fui interrumpida por uno de mis clientes, ya saben que un negocio no puede esperar.

Akane resopló aliviada pensando que finalmente su hermana no había utilizado su cámara.

—Déjame adivinar, Kuno te pidió fotografías.

—Ese es un detalle sin importancia —defendió Nabiki—, el asunto es que dejé mi cámara grabando sobre un trípode cuando todos se fueron volví y la apagué, como hace una hora recordé la grabación y revisé el material, ¿adivinen qué se grabó en esos minutos?

Para ese entonces Ranma y Akane estaban visiblemente nerviosos, sudando a mares.

—¿Po-por qué ha-habríamos de sa-saberlo? —tartamudeó Ranma intentando hacerse el desentendido.

Soun le palmoteó la espalda alegre.

—No es necesario que sigan fingiendo, ya todos hemos visto la cinta —dijo el patriarca Tendo—. Mientras esperábamos su llegada hemos conversado muy serenamente el tema y hemos decidido que debido al anterior evento esta vez realizaremos una boda sencilla y privada, mañana a primera hora tendremos todo organizado, ustedes no tienen de qué preocuparse —Soun puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ranma y la otra sobre Akane—. Estoy muy feliz, hija, tu madre estará orgullosa de ti.

Como era su costumbre comenzó a llorar amargamente. Genma se acercó a él para consolarlo.

—No es momento de llorar, Tendo, ¡ahora lo que debemos hacer es festejar! —exclamó.

Nabiki se acercó a Ranma y Akane, igualmente contenta que los padres.

—Los felicito chicos ya era hora, lo mejor de todo es que gracias a ustedes he ganado mucho dinero con la familia y ganaré aún más cuando lo promocione en Furinkan.

Akane observaba sonrojada un punto indefinido del suelo, avergonzada como estaba no se atrevía a emitir palabra alguna.

—Estoy muy contenta por ti hijo —dijo Nodoka abrazando a Ranma—. Fue tan varonil la forma en que besaste a Akane-chan.

—Felicidades chicos —dijo Kasumi con su característica sonrisa—. Iré a buscar sake para papá y tío Genma.

—¡Al fin habrá boda! —exclamaron Genma y Soun alzando sus manos unidas en señal de triunfo.

Ranma, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, anonadado por la situación que estaba viviendo, salió de su estupor ante la última palabra mencionada por sus padres.

—¿¡Qué demonios pasa con ustedes!? ¿¡Se han vuelto locos!? ¡Yo no pienso casarme!

El grito de Ranma hizo reaccionar a Akane.

—E-el vi-video —tartamudeó—. ¡Dame ese video, Nabiki!

La aludida sonrió relajada.

—¿Bromeas? Ese video tiene mucho valor. Ve el lado positivo, hermanita, cuando todos hayan visto la cinta sabrán que Ranma-kun te escogió a ti.

Akane se quedó en silencio, su cara roja de vergüenza.

—¡Yo no he elegido a nadie! —gritó nuevamente Ranma, con el rostro igualmente sonrojado.

—Hijo —intervino Nodoka—. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

—¡Por supuesto que no tengo de qué avergonzarme, puesto que no he hecho nada!

—Ranma-kun, no puedes negarlo, todos vimos como se besaban en el video —apeló Nabiki.

Ranma cayó unos segundos sin saber qué replicar exactamente.

—Fue... fue...

—¿Qué fue, Ranma-kun? —insistió Nabiki.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, todos, incluida Akane, observaban atentos al muchacho expectantes de su respuesta.

—¡Fue un casi beso! —gritó él orgulloso de su respuesta.

—¡Oh, vamos! —farfulló Nabiki—. Es cierto que el modo fue... cómo decirlo... ¿peculiar? Pero lo cierto es que sí fue un beso, de hecho se quedaron pegados por varios minutos.

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron aún más.

—N-no es verdad —tartamudeó nervioso. Todos lo observaban sin creerle una palabra.

—Admítelo ya, cuñadito, estás enamorado de mi hermanita.

Ranma se sentía acorralado, observó uno a uno a los presentes: Akane lo observaba sonrojada, su madre con infinito orgullo, Kasumi feliz, Nabiki con picardía y los peores su padre y Soun rebosantes de alegría e impaciencia.

Ranma escuchó en su mente _'los declaro marido y mujer... puedes besar a la novia... besar a la novia... besar a la novia'_

De pronto se sintió asfixiado y Ranma siendo Ranma hizo la única cosa que sabía hacer cada vez que se hallaba en una situación similar.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Nadie en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de una marimacho como ella, creí que les había quedado claro después de la última vez que intentaron casarme con ella, ¡menos mal que me pude salvar de esa! Sino seguro ya estaría muerto por su asquerosa comida o su violenta personalidad y ni hablar de su inexistente atractivo físico...

Ranma siguió su discurso de insultos, pero Akane no oyó nada más, su mente quedó en blanco, lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir de ese lugar lo más sigilosamente posible. Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama. Sintió como las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, pero se negaba a darles rienda suelta. El nudo que había en su garganta era tan molesto como doloroso.

'_¡Estúpido Ranma! ¿Por qué tuvo que decir todas esas cosas?'_

Mientras tanto Ranma seguía con su monólogo de insultos, orgulloso de sí mismo por su gran habilidad, estaba seguro que luego de su actuación sus padres desistirían de la idea de casarlos por mucho tiempo.

Soun rompió a llorar desconsoladamente al igual que su amigo Genma.

Kasumi se disponía a retirarse a la cocina a guardar el sake, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Deja la botella, Kasumi, hoy ahogaré mis penas en alcohol.

—También yo —lo secundó Genma.

—Adiós boda —agregó Soun.

—A este paso jamás uniremos las escuelas —concluyó Genma.

Ranma sonrió autosuficiente al ver logrado su cometido, aunque se sintió incómodo por la mirada que le dedicaban las tres mujeres presentes. Observó de reojo a su lado y se sorprendió de no ver a Akane, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

—¡Oh, hijo! Creo que has sido un poco cruel con Akane-chan.

—¿Un poco? —inquirió sarcástica Nabiki, observando a Nodoka—. Tendrá suerte si lo perdona.

—Pobre Akane-chan —suspiró preocupada Kasumi.

—¡Oh, vamos! No es como que Akane fuera a ponerse a llorar por oír un par de verdades —exclamó Ranma indiferente.

—Pero... aunque sea algo brusca, sigue siendo una chica —comentó Kasumi.

—No la ayudes tanto, hermana —dijo irónica Nabiki.

Ranma se sintió incómodo ahí.

—Me voy a mi recámara —anunció—. Hasta mañana.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, quedando sólo en bóxer y camiseta, se recostó sobre su futón y suspiró agotado.

'_No creo que Akane esté muy molesta, después de todo siempre la insulto y nunca se enoja por mucho tiempo, Nabiki exageraba... sí, seguro que sí.'_

Suspiró una vez más preocupado. A pesar de sus intentos por auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Al día siguiente Akane prefirió salir temprano de casa para evitar encontrarse con cualquier miembro de la familia. Durante su trayecto se detuvo frente al puente, bajó y se sentó a orillas del río. Se sintió extraña de ir a ese lugar, la última vez que había estado ahí fue cuando creía estar enamorada del doctor Tofú, ahora sabía con certeza que aquello no era más que un amor platónico... no se comparaba en lo absoluto por lo que sentía por...

—¡Diablos! —despotricó al tiempo que lanzaba una pequeña piedra al río. Inevitablemente emitió un suspiro.

—¿Por qué tenían que terminar las cosas así? Siempre es lo mismo con nosotros, damos un paso y retrocedemos tres, tal vez debería dejar de lado mi orgullo y hablar con él... quizá así podríamos...

—¡TENDO AKANE!

Akane vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por el estruendoso grito y al segundo estuvo rodeada de pétalos negros, se puso de pie y rápidamente adoptó posición de combate.

Le llamó la atención la profunda mirada de odio que le dedicaba Kodachi.

—¡Morirás por haberte atrevido a abusar de mi Ranma-sama!

—¿Qué? —preguntó la aludida.

—¡Akane-chan! —gritó Ukyo apareciendo en el lugar con su espátula en la mano.

—¡Chica violenta, Shampoo matarte!

Akane volteó a mirar desde dónde provenía el grito de shampoo, pero todo lo que alcanzó a ver fui un bombori volando hacia ella. Lo esquivó por muy poco.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos quieren ahora!?

—No te hagas la desentendida, Akane —respondió Ukyo—. Hemos visto el video.

—¿¡Qué!? —repitió Akane.

—Anoche chica interesada citarnos, ella decir que tener información con pruebas de que airen escoger prometida, nosotras pagar mucho dinero, ella mostrarnos video, Shampoo recordar ese momento, Shampoo ver chica violenta reteniendo airen encima, Shampoo querer atacar chica violenta anoche, pero Nabiki cobrar dinero si Shampoo romper casa, pero eso no importar, ¡ahora tú pagar por besar airen, sólo Shampoo poder hacer eso!

—¡Yo no lo besé a la fuerza! —apeló Akane.

—No mientas plebeya, Ranma-sama jamás te habría besado por gusto.

—¡Cierto! —Apoyó Ukyo—. Ran-chan siempre ha dicho que jamás se fijaría en ti.

Akane no pudo contradecir esas palabras, inevitablemente recordó algunas de las frases que había dicho el muchacho la noche anterior y su rostro se descompuso de dolor.

—¡Fue un accidente! —logró decir, tragando saliva con dificultad debido a la reaparición del molesto nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que recordaba lo acontecido—. Ranma no quería besarme, ¡no fue un beso de verdad!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Kodachi—. Pero tú lo embrujaste para que no se pudiera mover y así quedarte pegada a él por más tiempo, ¡eso no te lo perdonaré!

—¡Tampoco nosotras! —gritaron Shampoo y Ukyo al unísono.

Las tres se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, Kodachi sacó de la nada su listón y lo agitó como si de un látigo se tratara, golpeando varias partes del cuerpo de Akane. Ésta última observó rápidamente analizando sus posibilidades, Shampoo y Ukyo venían directo a atacarla, pero estaban un poco más alejadas lo que le daba un par de segundos para encargarse de Kodachi primero.

Tomó con una de sus manos el listón que iba directo a su rostro, le dio un fuerte tirón que atrajo a Kodachi bruscamente, tomó a la gimnasta de los hombros, se dejó caer de espalda al suelo y utilizando su pie derecho en la zona abdominal de Kodachi logró lanzarla con fuerza al río.

Ukyo y Shampoo se detuvieron sorprendidas de la habilidad de Akane para deshacerse de Kodachi tan fácilmente.

—¡No, mi cabello! ¡Maldita plebeya! —gritó Kodachi siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

'_Una menos.'_ Pensó Akane.

—Akane derrotar chica loca de malla porque ella ser débil, ¡pero no poder contra Shampoo! —gritó lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

Trató de golpear la cabeza de Akane con uno de sus bomboris, Akane logró esquivar por poco, Shampoo lo intentó de nuevo lanzando una patada a media altura, Akane retrocedió un par de pasos para esquivar pero perdió levemente el equilibrio, volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de que casi había caído al río, el momento de descuido fue aprovechado por Shampoo quien logró golpearle el rostro con su bombori. El golpe lanzó a Akane un par de metros al suelo, pero ella se puso rápidamente de pie, con el dorso de su mano limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de un corte en la esquina izquierda de su labio.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclamó Ukyo.

Akane se puso en guardia nuevamente a la espera de que la atacara con su espátula grande, mayo fue su sorpresa cuando Ukyo le lanzó muchas espátulas pequeñas. Akane logró esquivarlas saltando de un lado a otro, entre salto y salto se acercó a Ukyo y la atacó, utilizando toda su velocidad lanzó patadas y puñetazos, logró conectarlos casi todos.

Comenzaba a tomar ventaja cuando sintió un duro golpe en su espalda que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Shampoo, no interfieras! —Reclamó Ukyo—. Dijimos que atacaríamos individualmente, ¡este es mi turno!

—¡Tú ser muy lenta! ¡Shampoo acabar antes con chica violenta sin ayuda de chica de espátula!

Ukyo resopló furibunda.

—Con que soy lenta, ¿no? ¡Ahora verás, acabaré con las dos a la vez!

Metió la mano en su escote y sacó algo que ni Shampoo ni Akane pudieron distinguir.

—¡Galletas explosivas!

Las explosiones dieron de lleno entre ambas chicas, Akane distinguió entre la cortina de humo un sin fin de pequeñas espátulas, una de ellas acertó directo a su tobillo izquierdo y varias otras en los brazos y piernas.

—¡Traidora! ¡Nosotras deber atacar chica violenta! ¡Tú pagar por atacar a Shampoo!

Ambas chicas se ensartaron en una pelea y sin darse cuenta se alejaron del lugar dejando sola a Akane, trató de ponerse de pie pero la punzada en su tobillo izquierdo la hizo volver a su posición anterior, bajó con cuidado la calceta y notó que éste tomaba poco a poco una tonalidad rojiza.

—¡Diablos!

En cuanto abrió la boca para maldecir aspiró una considerable cantidad de humo producto de la última explosión, tosió con fuerza y aguantando el dolor del tobillo se puso de pie e inició el camino de vuelta al dojo con un solo pensamiento.

* * *

Ranma llegó corriendo a la escuela, luego de pasar la noche prácticamente en vela había optado por tomar un baño para relajarse y dejar de carcomerse el cerebro por Akane.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde.

Por suerte era la última semana de clases por lo que no tendría mayor problema ni sería castigado por llegar un poco más tarde. Fue por eso que no le sorprendió ver a todo el alumnado en el patio delantero, lo que sí llamó su atención fue ver a varios alumnos entrando y saliendo de la sala de videos.

Picado por la curiosidad se dirigió ahí, a medida que caminaba por el patio sintió la mirada y los murmullos de todo el alumnado. Su instinto se alertó, presentía que este no iba a ser un buen día.

—¡Saotome, canalla! ¡Cómo te atreviste a mancillar la pureza de mi amada Akane! —gritó Kuno, bokken en mano, dispuesto a atacar a Ranma.

El aludido dio un paso atrás levantó la pierna derecha e incrustó la planta de su pie en el rostro de Kuno, que cayó derrotado al suelo.

—¡Ranma, qué tal!

Volteó a ver y se encontró con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke.

—Hola —saludó.

Kuno intentó levantarse murmurando algo, los tres presentes se acercaron para intentar oír.

—Ja-jamás t-te per-donaré por... be-besar... a mí a-mada...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase debido a que Ranma lo envió a surcar los cielos de una sola patada. Hiroshi y Daisuke palmotearon la espalda del chico en señal de camaradería.

—No sabes cuánto te envidiamos, Ranma —comentó Hiroshi.

—Tienes mucha suerte —continuó Daisuke.

—Tienes que decirnos, Ranma amigo, ¿qué se siente besar a la hermosa Akane? —preguntó Hiroshi.

Ranma se puso más rojo que un tomate.

—¿D-de d-dónde sa-sa-sacaron eso?

—Todo Furinkan lo sabe, Nabiki ha estado vendiendo entradas para ver el video desde muy temprano.

Ranma empuñó ambas manos hasta que sus puños se pusieron blancos.

—¡Maldita Nabiki! —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Dejó a sus amigos solos y siguió su camino a la sala de video, ahora ya sabía a ciencia cierta porque había tanta afluencia de alumnos en esa sala.

No tuvo que ingresar a buscarla, puesto que en ese mismo instante salió del aula feliz contando billetes.

—¡Nabiki! —Le gritó enojado—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

—¡Oh, Ranma-kun! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres pasar a ver la siguiente función? La entrada cuesta dos mil yens pero por ser el protagonista te lo dejaré en mil quinientos, ¿qué dices?

Ranma iba a replicar cuando de pronto se vio rodeado de pétalos de rosa negros.

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡Oh, jo, jo, jo!

—¡Oh no! Lo que me faltaba.

Kodachi se lanzó directo al cuello de Ranma y lo envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Oh, Ranma-sama, pobre de ti! Lo sé todo. Sé que esa bruja Tendo intentó abusar de ti, pero no te preocupes ya le di su merecido.

Ranma preocupado la alejó de sí bruscamente.

—¿De qué hablas?

Por primera vez observó detenidamente a la muchacha, notó inmediatamente que ésta se hallaba muy mal trecha: su ropa húmeda, varios raspones en su rostro, manchas de lodo y algunas sustancias verdes gelatinosas en su cabello.

—Enfrenté a duelo a la plebeya, le di una lección que no olvidará.

—¡Estás loca! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!? —gritó Ranma enfurecido.

Kodachi fingió a la perfección un llanto desconsolado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—N-no... espera, no llores —habló estrepitosamente el muchacho.

—Te tengo —susurró la gimnasta, hábil enlazó nuevamente sus brazos al cuello de Ranma y disminuyó la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Bésame, Ranma-sama, de esa manera borrarás el asqueroso sabor que dejó la plebeya Tendo.

Los alumnos alrededor exclamaron sorprendidos observando atentos. Ranma por su parte quedó petrificado del susto.

La chica se hallaba a punto de lograr su cometido cuando de pronto una de las sustancias gelatinosas de su cabello se deslizó por su rostro.

—¡Ah! —gritó escandalizada la rosa negra—. No puede ser, debo verme horrorosa... lo lamento mucho, Ranma-sama, pero no podré besarte en estas condiciones —se separó de él y saltó sobre el techo del pasillo—. No te preocupes, amor mío, volveré pronto para consumar nuestro ansiado beso, ¡jo, jo, jo!

Alzó su cinta y la hizo girar desapareciendo entre una cortina de pétalos de rosa negros.

Ranma suspiró aliviado al verse liberado de Kodachi y sólo en ese momento fue consciente de la mirada inquisitiva de todo el alumnado sobre él. Iba a reclamarles por entrometidos cuando recordó un asunto de mayor importancia. Buscó entre la multitud a las dos chicas que podrían ayudarlo y se acercó a ellas rápidamente.

—¡Yuka, Sayuri! ¿Han visto a Akane?

Ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Diablos!

Ranma salió corriendo de la escuela con dirección al dojo, rogando porque Akane se encontrara bien descansando en su habitación. De lo rápido que iba casi choca con un grupo de niños.

—Lo siento —le dijo al pequeño que casi estrella—. ¿Te hice daño?

El niño lo ignoró por completo y siguió emocionado la conversación con sus demás amigos.

—¡Fue la mejor pelea del mundo! —exclamó uno de los niños de tés clara, cabello negro y llamativos ojos pardos—. La más fuerte era la de pelo morado.

—A mi me gustó la que lanzaba espátulas —dijo otro de cabellera rubia y grandes ojos verdes, mientras movía la cadera de un lado a otro con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jardinera.

—¡Se equivocan! La más linda y fuerte era la que vestía de escolar, esa de pelo azul, ¡ella sí que fue valiente! Las enfrentó a todas y peleó hasta que las otras se fueron, ¡nunca se rindió! —comentó el mayor del grupo, un niño de no más de siete años, moreno y de una espesa cabellera rizada.

—¡Sí! —coreó el resto del grupo.

—Lo mejor fue cuando lanzó a la gimnasta al río —opinó el rubio. Los demás carcajearon divertidos.

'_No puede ser.'_ Pensó Ranma.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Hubo una pelea aquí?

El grupo de niños volteó a verlo.

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—¿De casualidad una de ellas vestía un uniforme azul y tenía el cabello corto azulado?

—¡Sí! —contestaron a coro todos nuevamente.

—Akane, ¡diablos! —maldijo por lo bajo—. ¿Vieron hacia dónde se fue?

Los pequeños apuntaron hacia el sur.

—Volvió a casa —susurró para sí—. ¿Iba muy lastimada? —inquirió preocupado.

—¡Sí! —respondió el moreno—. Tenía sangre por todos lados y cojeaba de un pie, pero peleó hasta el final y seguro habría ganado si no fuera porque la que vestía de cocinera y la de cabello morado comenzaron a pelear entre ellas y se fueron lejos, pero aún así ella mantuvo posición de combate. Mis amigos y yo vimos todo, fue sensacional, al principio ella estaba sola tirando piedras al río cuando de pronto apareció la gimnasta gritona...

El pequeño siguió con detalles relatando sus impresiones de la batalla que se había desarrollado en el lugar. Ranma por su parte sentía como su furia se incrementaba más y más a medida que escuchaba el relato.

—Y finalmente se fue caminando sin pedir ayuda de nadie, pero ¿tú por qué tienes tanto interés? ¿La conoces? ¿Podrías presentárnosla? ¡Es muy linda! —exclamó el moreno.

—¡Sí, preséntala! —gritó el resto.

Ranma sonrió levemente ante la admiración de los chicos.

—¡Lo haré! —afirmó, y se fue casi volando al dojo.

Al llegar encontró a Kasumi colgando ropa recién lavada en el tendedero.

—Kasumi, ¿has visto a Akane? —preguntó apresurado.

—¿No está en la escuela?

Ranma se quedó un segundo estático al oír la respuesta de Kasumi, no perdió más tiempo ahí y guiado por su instinto fue a la habitación de Akane. Al llegar no encontró a nadie, sin embargo un papel sobre el siempre pulcro escritorio llamó su atención. Lo tomó y leyó rápidamente.

_Familia:_

_Me voy de entrenamiento por unos días, regresaré antes de la graduación._

_Los quiere._

_Akane._

—¡Diablos! ¡Akane, idiota!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su habitación empacó lo necesario y se fue a las montañas.

* * *

Finalmente caía el atardecer. Akane suspiró cansada, el día le había parecido eterno. Lentamente siguió revolviendo el curry que había preparado en una pequeña olla sobre una fogata.

—¡Llegué justo a tiempo! De haberme retrasado un poco te habría encontrado intoxicada, ¿qué experimento culinario has hecho esta vez?

Akane no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no esperaba ver a Ranma allí, de hecho se había ido a acampar precisamente para no verlo a él.

Ranma por su parte había pasado todo el camino intentando calmarse por lo que sus autodenominadas prometidas le había hecho a Akane, decidió que lo mejor sería ser casual con la chica y descubrir de esa manera por qué se había ido del dojo así como así sin dar ninguna explicación. Sin embargo al escrutarla de pies a cabeza y notar el sin número de cortes que tenía en los brazos y piernas, ambos a la vista ya que ella vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas y un diminuto short, su vendado tobillo y en especial el notorio moretón sobre el pómulo izquierdo casi manda al traste su plan de autocontrol para gritonearla por su torpeza de enfrentarlas a todas juntas.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Siempre que venimos a las montañas a entrenar acampamos aquí, ¿lo olvidas?

Akane se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez al no pensar en ese importante detalle.

—Estás malherida —comentó de pronto Ranma—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Akane se puso notoriamente nerviosa y volvió su atención al curry.

—Me caí —respondió casi en un murmullo al tiempo que revolvía la comida.

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo si se puede saber? —Intentó sonar sarcástico, pero su tono denotó que estaba ocultando su enojo.

Akane se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, al cabo de un rato respondió:

—Tropecé con una rama y caí cuesta abajo por un cerro, no fue gran cosa.

—Una rama... —inquirió él—, ¿¡no habrán sido tres ramas de casualidad!?

Akane dejó de revolver el curry y lo observó detenidamente. La mirada iracunda de Ranma lo dijo todo.

_´Él lo sabe.'_ Pensó ella.

Ranma intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlarse y hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero el hecho de que ella le ocultara la verdad colmó su paciencia.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió pelear contra las tres tú sola? ¡Sabes que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Podrían haberte dañado gravemente! —Detuvo sus gritos para tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir—. ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no hagas locuras, pero nunca me escuchas! ¡Diablos!

—¡Y a ti qué! —Intervino Akane, aburrida de oír el sermón injustificado del muchacho—. ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga!

—¿Y por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué dijiste que te habías caído? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué te fuiste del dojo sin decir nada a nadie?

—¡Dejé una nota! —Alegó ella en su defensa.

—¡Saliste a escondidas! ¡Ni siquiera Kasumi te vio!

—¡No quería preocuparla!

—¡Ah, claro! Porque huir de casa sin avisar, dejando sólo una nota es la mejor forma de no preocupar a nadie, ¡eres una boba!

—¡No quería que me vieran así! —gritó ella, sintiendo cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. No quería que me vieras con estas heridas... no quería que me vieras... derrotada.

Las palabras y el tono de la joven dejaron a Ranma sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Akane volteó dándole la espalda a Ranma.

—Sólo vete, Ranma... por favor vete.

Sin decir nada más ingresó a su tienda de campaña.

Ranma se quedó ahí estático, normalmente ellos discutían por interminables minutos hasta que él salía volando por los cielos, sin embargo esta vez ella lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y una desagradable sensación de culpa.

Observó el curry hirviendo y por simple acto de costumbre tomó el cucharón y lo probó, al instante escupió el contenido.

'_No puedo dejarla sola aquí, morirá de hambre o peor aún ¡envenenada! Además... todo esto es culpa mía.'_

Decidido observó los alrededores y encontró un lugar lleno de matorrales, perfecto para ocultar su tienda.

Al siguiente día despertó temprano, casi no había pegado ojo pensando en Akane y todo lo que se habían dicho mutuamente, se asomó cauteloso y vio a la chica entrenado concentrada. Se quedó quieto observándola.

'_Torpe, no debería entrenar, sus heridas aún no han sanado, Akane boba.'_

Luego de pasar toda la mañana entrenando Akane se dispuso a recalentar la comida del día anterior.

—Bien, ya casi está listo —exclamó en voz alta—. Aprovecharé para tomar un baño mientras tanto.

Ranma la vio dirigirse hacia un río cercano y se sonrojó levemente por la imagen que se desarrolló en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para eliminar esos pensamientos y sigiloso se acercó a la olla con curry.

Tomó el cucharon y lo probó para saber qué podría hacer para arreglar un poco el sabor. Utilizando todas sus habilidades y conocimientos culinarios intervino agregando y añadiendo todo lo necesario hasta que éste quedó comestible.

Cuando estuvo todo listo sacó un cuenco de su bolso y se sirvió una porción para sí. Se disponía a comer cuando oyó los pasos de Akane, rápidamente saltó a la rama más cercana y se ocultó. A los pocos segundos apareció ella con el cabello mojado vistiendo una polera ajustada y una diminuta falta negra tableada. Ranma inevitablemente tragó saliva con dificultad.

Akane se sirvió su porción de curry y comenzó a comer, al tragar el primer bocado inevitablemente sonrió alegre, al segundo después la vio fruncir el ceño y observar meticulosamente los alrededores. Por un momento Ranma creyó haber sido descubierto, pero respiró aliviado cuando Akane volvió su atención a su comida sin más.

La chica pasó el resto de la tarde sentada sobre las malezas observando pensativa el horizonte. Ranma permaneció en aquella rama observándola a ella igual de pensativo.

El día siguiente fue más o menos parecido, así como también los que procedieron.

Akane se levantaba temprano, entrenaba hasta pasado el medio día y luego iba al río a darse un baño, Ranma aprovechaba la instancia para arreglar sus intentos de comida y proveerse a sí mismo de una considerable porción. Akane regresaba de su baño, comía y pasaba el resto de la tarde sobre la hiedra pensando hasta la hora del crepúsculo, entonces se iba a dormir.

Ranma esperaba verla entrar en su tienda para irse a la suya a hacer lo propio.

Pasaron una semana con esa rutina.

Al día siguiente Akane volvía de su baño y se quedó atenta observando la comida, como cada día lista para servir y con un agradable aroma. Sonrió de medio lado y habló:

—Baja de esa rama, Ranma.

Ranma del susto cayó pesadamente al suelo, a pesar del fuerte golpe en su cabeza se puso de pie rápidamente como si nada.

—¿Có-cómo sa-sa-sa-sabías qué estaba a-ahí? —tartamudeó evidentemente nervioso.

Akane sonrió de medio lado.

—Siempre he sabido que estabas vigilándome.

—¡Yo no estaba... —Ranma estaba dispuesto a iniciar una discusión para no parecer idiota, sin embargo al ver el rostro neutro de Akane dimitió—. No es lo que crees.

—¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo según tú? —Akane no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de berrinche del chico.

—Bueno yo... es decir... yo no me quedé a cuidarte ni nada... sólo que yo este... tú sabes —_'piensa, Ranma, piensa... ¡ya sé!'_—. ¡Tío Soun! Tú sabes cómo es, me mataría si te dejo sola aquí con lo torpe que eres.

Akane bufó resignada, sopeso por un momento la idea de golpear al bocón de su prometido, pero entonces vio nuevamente la comida y recordó el motivo por el que se sentía tan... feliz.

—Comemos juntos —dijo de pronto.

Ranma se sorprendió de su amabilidad, pero prefirió obedecer, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, se sirvieron cada uno su porción de arroz y comenzaron a digerir en silencio.

—Entonces... —habló Ranma—, ¿estás enojada?

Akane lo observó de reojo.

—Supongo que no, ¿y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Sigues molesto porque me enfrenté a las chicas?

Ranma meditó un momento su respuesta y consideró que ese era el mejor momento para ser franco con ella respecto a la conclusión que había llegado después de esa semana "junto" a ella. Dejó a un lado su cuento de arroz y arrodillado como estaba se inclinó.

—Discúlpame, Akane.

Akane dejó caer su cuenco, anonadada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Ranma, qué haces? ¿Por qué te disculpas?—Posó su diminuta mano sobre su musculoso hombro para que éste volviera a su posición inicial. Él lo hizo.

—Es culpa mía que las chicas te hayan atacado —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. De una forma u otra siempre es a ti a quien atacan y todo por mi estupidez —desvió su mirada a un lado, para evitar la de la chica.

Akane se sintió conmovida por sus palabras, pocas veces Ranma se sinceraba con ella, por lo que esta vez no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. La misma mano que permanecía sobre el hombro de él la alzó hasta su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo firmemente—. No puedes culparte por las acciones de los demás.

—¡Pero son mis enemigos y supuestas prometidas! —Alegó.

—¡Tú eres mi prometido, así que son mis enemigos y rivales también!

Ranma sintió un calor agradable en su pecho que se extendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo e inevitablemente se estremeció.

—Ak-ane...

Él la observaba con infinita ternura y completa devoción, ella no pudo evitar sonreír de esa manera tan especial que lo volvía loco.

—Volvamos a casa, Ranma.

Con sus mochilas a cuestas iniciaron el camino de vuelta al dojo.

Akane se sentía feliz. Cuando llegó a las montañas a entrenar se encontraba notablemente deprimida por no haber podido abatir a sus contrincantes, sabía que ellas no se habían esforzado en la lucha, conocía perfectamente sus capacidades como para adivinar que el enfrentamiento no fue del todo serio, eso era lo que más le había molestado; saber que a pesar de no ser una batalla real, había salido notoriamente lastimada.

Estaba decidida a entrenar sin cansancio por el tiempo que fuera necesario para sacar su frustración. Claro que no contaba con que su prometido la siguiera, y menos aún con que éste se quedara ahí a escondidas acompañándola.

Sabía perfectamente que sus intentos de cocina nunca terminaban bien, por lo que en el momento en que probó el curry de hace una semana supo inmediatamente que Ranma lo había arreglado para ella.

Observó a Ranma caminar a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, él podía llegar a ser realmente tierno cuando se lo proponía. Claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a reconocer eso en voz alta, al menos no aún.

—¿Qué vamos a decir cuando volvamos a casa? —preguntó de pronto Ranma.

—No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que inventar algo, porque si nos ven llegar juntos sin pelearnos ya sabes la que armarán.

—Boda —dijo él, en un tono neutro que no dejaba entrever si le molestaba o no la idea.

—¡De seguro! —agregó ella intentando sonar horrorizada, pero sin poder evitar sonreír por millonésima vez.

Ranma sonrió junto a ella.

En ese momento ambos se miraron y como si sus mentes se hubieran sincronizado ambos recordaron cuando volvían a casa de aquél estrepitoso viaje a Ryugenzawa. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento ambos entrelazaron sus manos uniendo uno a uno sus dedos hasta fundirse con fuerza. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, y dirigieron su vista hacia delante.

No dijeron nada en el resto del camino, sin embargo ambos se sentían inmensamente felices de estar juntos una vez más.

* * *

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —anunciaron al unísono, pero nadie respondió.

Ambos se descalzaron y dejaron los bolsos en medio del pasillo.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó Akane, nuevamente nadie respondió—. Que extraño, a esta hora deberían estar todos cenando.

—Y yo muriendo de hambre —rezongó Ranma.

Akane alzó la vista y suspiró resignada, él siempre sería igual. Después de recorrer toda la casa sin resultados caminaron por el pasillo en dirección al dojo.

—Hay luz —comentó el muchacho.

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo todos ahí? —consultó la chica.

—No lo sé, será mejor que vayamos a investigar.

Akane se adelantó e ingresó primero al dojo.

—¡Qué están haciendo todos aqu...

No pudo terminar la frase y cayó desmayada al suelo. Ranma que iba detrás de ella ingresó rápidamente al lugar.

—¡Akane! —gritó arrodillándose a un lado de ella y tomándola delicadamente entre sus brazos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró frente a casi todos los integrantes de la familia—. ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? ¿¡Qué le dieron a Akane!? —inquirió observando fijamente a su padre que sostenía un recipiente de forma extraña del que expelía humo color lila.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, muchacho! —respondió su padre—. Nosotros sólo estábamos revisando este viejo incienso del sueño primaveral del maestro, Akane lo aspiró por pura casualidad —se justificó.

—Sí, como no —farfulló molesto—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Bueno... ya sabes que sólo hay un modo de despertarla —intervino Soun.

Ranma observó con mayor atención a los presentes, notando la ausencia de una en particular.

—¿Dónde está Kasumi?

—Mi hermanita fue a visitar a una prima lejana, volverá dentro de unos días —respondió Nabiki con su habitual mirada codiciosa.

—¡Diablos! ¿Cómo vamos a despertarla ahora? —inquirió nuevamente el muchacho.

—No te preocupes, Ranma-kun, da la casualidad de que justo aquí... —dijo Soun sacando de quién sabe dónde otro recipiente igual al que tenía en sus manos Genma—, tengo el antídoto, sólo debes aspirarlo y besarla.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Ranma alarmado.

—Todo está en tus manos, cuñadito —comentó Nabiki—. Más vale que lo hagas pronto, ninguno de nosotros quiere perseguirla por todo Nerima como la última vez.

—Demuestra tu hombría, hijo mío —añadió Nodoka.

—¡Ma-ma-mamá! —exclamó Ranma ruborizado.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, has cuenta de que no estamos aquí —Soun metió la mitad del recipiente dentro de la boca de Ranma y luego lo sacó bruscamente.

Ranma tosió expeliendo un poco de ese humo de extraño color.

—¡No te lo vayas a tragar otra vez! —exclamó Nabiki, sacando disimuladamente su cámara filmadora para inmortalizar el momento y obtener dinero, por supuesto.

Ranma dirigió su atención a Akane y contuvo con dificultad la necesidad de tragar saliva. El sudor comenzaba a hacer aparición en su rostro.

'_¿Y ahora qué hago? Si no la beso viviremos un infierno y mi mamá me hará cometer sepukku por no comportarme como hombre... pero... no me atrevo a hacerlo frente a todos.'_ Suspiró resignado, _'no tengo otra opción, ¡debo besarla!'_

Se acercó lentamente hasta que sólo los separaban escasos milímetros, casi podía sentir los suaves labios de la chica.

Detrás de él su familia se tomaba de las manos rogando porque esta vez su plan diera resultado y los chicos se besaran. Habían pasado toda la semana ideando ese plan, Soun y Genma habían depositado todos sus ahorros en la cuenta bancaria de Nabiki para que ésta se encargara de todos los pormenores del plan incluida una completa gama de contactos que le indicarían el momento exacto en que Ranma y Akane pusieran un pie en Nerima.

Y ahí estaban los resultados, todo exactamente como lo habían planificado. Ahora sólo faltaba el último movimiento.

Ranma seguía en el mismo lugar petrificado, respiraba agitadamente producto de los nervios, quería besarla, ¡diablos, se moría por besarla! Pero no de esa manera, esperaba que fuera por voluntad de la chica.

Absorto como estaba no se dio cuenta de que el humo pasó poco a poco por la boca de Akane provocando su despertar.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Ranma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aparentemente dándose fuerza para besarla. A punto estuvo de lanzarlo lejos, sin embargo rememoró la última vez que lo tuvo así de cerca cuando cayeron de aquél árbol y su mente recordó como si hubiese sido ayer el sabor de sus labios.

Conducida por una fuerza interior que desconocía acortó la distancia que faltaba y besó a Ranma con intensidad. El chico de la sorpresa abrió inmediatamente de los ojos, lo único que vio fueron las gruesas y espesas pestañas de Akane cubriendo perfectamente sus ojos.

Esa visión acompañada de la increíble sensación de besar a la muchacha logró que por primera vez en su vida el joven se entregara a un beso. Al igual que su compañera cerró los ojos y aplicó aún más presión sobre sus ya unidos labios.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es un beso! Ahora no podrás decir que esto también es un casi beso, Ranma-kun—exclamó Nabiki.

—¡Oh, qué varonil es mi Ranma!

—¡Lo logramos Tendo! —gritó Genma.

—¡Así es, mi querido amigo! ¡Por fin nuestras escuelas serán una! —Soun abrazó a Genma y ambos saltaron por todo el dojo.

En ese instante apareció Kasumi en el dojo.

—¡Familia, ya llegué con la cena! Traje ramen para todos —informó, pero se detuvo al ver a su hermana pequeña y a Ranma besándose—. ¡Oh, Dios! No compré para Ranma-kun ni Akane-chan.

Ranma y Akane volvieron al mundo real al oír el dulce llamado de Kasumi. Avergonzados se separaron y se alejaron lo más posible el uno del otro.

—Hermana —habló Akane—. Lo-lo si-siento, no-no es lo que pa-parece esto yo...

—No te preocupes Akane-chan —habló ella conciliadora—. Porque mejor no vamos todos a cenar, compartiremos raciones, de paso nos cuentan cómo les fue en su viaje. Además deberán prepararse, el próximo viernes es su graduación.

Kasumi entró a casa acompañada de una sonrojadísima Akane y una feliz familia.

Ranma se quedó solo en medio del dojo con su rostro tan rojo como su camisa.

—Ella... ella me... ella me beso... y yo... yo también la besé... nosotros... nos... besamos... ¡nos besamos!

* * *

Akane cerró suavemente la puerta de su habitación y sin encender la luz se apoyó sobre la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos maravillada como si aún pudiera sentir el sabor de Ranma.

Conmocionada por lo sucedido en el dojo no notó el alboroto de su familia en la cena, tampoco las constantes menciones de boda por parte de los patriarcas, pero lo que sí notó fue la ausencia del muchacho.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido, Ranma? ¿Por qué no habrá cenado con nosotros? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Había tenido la intención de buscarlo, pero finalmente la vergüenza fue mayor y desistió de la idea.

—Tú me besaste.

El ronco sonido de esa conocida voz que tanto le gustaba la hizo saltar del susto.

—Idiota, me asustaste —dijo encendiendo por fin la luz y notando que el sujeto en cuestión estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué qué? —dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿Por qué me has besado? —inquirió el serio.

Akane se sonrojó y no supo que responder, no tenía sentido que intentara negarlo puesto que había sido más que evidente que ella había dado el último y determinante movimiento. Sin embargo reconocerlo delante del ególatra más grande del mundo era harina de otro costal.

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa, esperando que en cualquier momento el infantil de su prometido se burlara de ella por caer bajo el encanto Saotome.

—Da igual, no es necesario que respondas, yo ya sé por qué lo has hecho —comentó manteniendo su tono neutro.

—¿Ah si? —inquirió ella temblorosa, apretando instintivamente la blusa rosa que tenía puesta.

—Sí —dijo seguro acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente—. A mi... yo... —se golpeó mentalmente por perder la seguridad en último momento, se había mentalizado por más de una hora para esto—, me gustó —dijo sin más.

Akane sintió como si una colonia de mariposas hubiera decidido habitar su estómago.

—Yo... —continuó Ranma—, creo que... deberíamos... ya sabes... hacer-lo otras... varias ve-ve-veces —ahora fue él quien bajó la mirada nervioso.

Akane se quedó mirándolo desbordada de emociones por él.

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que Ranma nervioso alzó nuevamente la mirada para clavarla en la de ella. Fue entonces que Akane volvió a la realidad con un solo recuerdo en su mente.

—_Uh, supongo que esto es algo que tienes que hacer con alguien que te guste._

—_Ya... veo. Así que por supuesto no puedes hacerlo conmigo._

—_¡No es lo que quería decir!... Si no te importa... entonces a mí tampoco..._

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver por primera vez el modo en que él la veía.

'_Él me quiere... ¡Me quiere!'_

Entonces sonrió abiertamente, feliz como nunca antes. Lo suficiente como para juguetear un poco con su sonrojado prometido.

—¿Es una propuesta? —inquirió sonriendo de medio lado.

Ranma se quedó anonadado ante el cambio de actitud y de pronto supo que jamás podría volver a llamar a su prometida "chica nada sexy".

—¡Yo... no... no tengo que proponerlo! —exclamó nervioso—. Eres... eres m-mí pro-prometida, así que está dentro de tus de-deberes —sonrió autosuficiente ante su ocurrencia, si Akane se atrevía a coquetear con él entonces él no sería menos.

Akane se golpeó la frente con la mano, definitivamente estaba comprometida al idiota mata-momentos más grande del mundo, pero ella lo había conocido así y así se había enamorado de él.

—Siempre tan poco romántico, ¿no? —comentó acercándose lentamente a él y posando delicadamente sus manos sobre su musculosos torso.

—¡Hey, eso no es verdad! Yo puedo ser romántico, ya lo verás —replicó tomándose como un reto la afirmación de la joven—. Además tú no eres quien para decirme eso, eres la chica menos afectuosa que conozco.

De pronto fue consciente de la cercanía con Akane y se puso nervioso nuevamente, paralizado con ambas manos a los costados.

—Una vez te dije que sería romántica el día que estuviera con un chico que me gustara... así que quién sabe... quizás... —por instinto relamió sus labio.

Ranma quedó hechizado por ese simple acto e impulsivamente preguntó:

—Akane, ¿puedo besarte ahora?

Akane se sorprendió de su urgencia, pero quedó fascinada con la necesidad que vio en sus ojos y simplemente asintió.

Ranma tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó intempestivamente con toda la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, robándole por completo el aire.

Akane se sujetó con fuerza a la camisa de Ranma y devolvió con la misma pasión ese beso.

Éste no fue como los anteriores, esta vez no había duda ni casualidad, ahora tenían un mutuo acuerdo pactado que duraría para siempre.

Llevados por un mismo deseo profundizaron el beso y tal como si fuera una batalla, se entregaron de lleno a ello, pero en esta ocasión no querían derrotar al oponente, sino que acoplarse a él. Rápidamente hallaron un mismo ritmo que los envolvió el uno al otro como si se tratara de una kata a dúo.

Al terminar el beso se separaron sólo un poco, se miraron con infinito amor y se sonrieron.

—Por cierto —dijo Ranma—. Hay un grupo de niños que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

**FIN**

**NDA:** La idea de este fic nació de un video de Fandub. No recuerdo dónde está completo, pero al menos la parte del beso está aquí www . youtube watch?v = vjsft_3bJSc sólo junten los espacios.

Agradezco especialmente a Freya que me ayudó en la edición de este fic y me presionaba constantemente a terminarlo; ahora sólo falta que tú actualices, estaré esperando el siguiente capítulo de akai to Aoi.

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
